The present invention relates to a therapeutic paraffin bath appliance.
Paraffin baths are used in therapeutic procedures, particularly procedures relating to the treatment of hand and foot treatments for arthritic and dermatologic conditions. In the treatment of arthritis or for moisturizing skin a person may be directed to place their hand or foot in a paraffin bath. In a paraffin bath, solid paraffin is heated to its melting point. The person may remove their hand or foot from the bath leaving a coating of paraffin applied to their skin. This procedure can relieve arthritic pain. This procedure may also be used for moisturizing the skin on a person""s hand or foot.
Paraffin baths are normally provided with a metallic inner tub that is received in an outer housing with heating elements attached to or located adjacent the metallic inner tub. Paraffin baths having a metallic inner tub are relatively costly to manufacture which adds to the ultimate cost to consumers of such units.
An important aspect of paraffin bath appliances is the heating control. some prior art paraffin baths have been provided with a costly electronic controller.
The heating system should be failsafe in that it should not be permitted to overheat. Prior art paraffin baths do not have a temperature indicator reflecting the temperature of the melted paraffin. Another disadvantage of some prior art paraffin baths is that a thermostat could possibly fail or the unit may be subject to temperature fluctuation or nonuniform heating of the paraffin in the bath.
When the paraffin bath is not in use, it is desirable to protect the paraffin from becoming contaminated.
These and other disadvantages encountered by prior art paraffin baths are addressed by the paraffin bath made according to the present invention as will be understood from the following summary of the invention.
A therapeutic paraffin bath designed for use by consumers, medical offices or physical therapy clinics is preferably durable and reliable as well as being easy to operate. A paraffin bath should also have a rapid heating capability so that it is not necessary to wait for an extended period of time for the paraffin to melt and reach the desired temperature for treatment.
It is also preferable to provide temperature control within a range of potential treatment temperatures. According to the invention, a simple failsafe temperature indicator is provided that permits a consumer or health professional to directly read the temperature of the paraffin in the bath.
The therapeutic paraffin bath preferably includes dual heating elements that are capable of rapidly heating the paraffin in the bath. Even heating of the paraffin prevents hot spots and cold spots within the bath.
The temperature control is preferably provided by a reliable and inexpensive adjustable thermostat. The thermostat preferably is provided with a conductor strip through which temperature is monitored. A thermostatic fuse is also preferably provided as a safety mechanism in event that the thermostat control fails or the unit overheats. The thermostatic fuse would open if a overheating condition is sensed and cuts off power to the paraffin bath heating elements.
The therapeutic paraffin bath of the present invention preferably includes a plastic inner tub that is heated by means of two separate heating elements. The heating elements are a rope type, or braided, heating elements sandwiched in aluminum foil. One heating element extends about the perimeter of the plastic inner tub. A second heating element is provided in the floor of the unit adjacent the bottom of the inner tub.
A removable strainer is preferably provided that may be placed on the bottom of the inner tub. The strainer prevents direct contact with the bottom wall of the inner tub and also functions to obscure dirt or skin particles that may be otherwise visible in the bottom of the paraffin bath.
The therapeutic paraffin bath of the present invention preferably includes a lid that may be locked in place over the inner tub. The lid is preferably mechanically locked to the inner tub of the paraffin bath as the bath is heated or when the bath is transported.
According to the invention, a paraffin bath apparatus for melting paraffin is provided. A paraffin bath includes a housing having a base, a sidewall and an upper opening. An inner tub is formed of polymeric material that is selected for high temperature performance and is generally cup shaped having a bottom wall, an upstanding wall and an open top. The inner tub is received within the upper opening of the housing with the bottom wall overlying the base. Paraffin is supplied in the inner tub. The heating element is disposed between the inner tub and the housing. The heating element provides heat through the inner tub sufficient to melt the paraffin but below the temperature that would adversely affect the polymeric material forming the inner tub. An adjustable thermostatic sensor is disposed between the inner tub and the housing that is electrically connected to the heating element to control the heat provided to the inner tub. A thermal fuse is electrically connected to a circuit including the heating elements. The thermal fuse disables the heating elements when the temperature of the space between the housing and the inner tub exceeds a predetermined temperature.
The heating element may also include a base heating element located between the base and the bottom wall and a side heating element located between the side wall and the upstanding wall. The base heating element and the side heating element are formed as separate parts. The heating elements are preferably braided metallic members. The braided metallic member is contained between two layers of foil that aid in dispersing heat. The thermostatic sensor is remotely mounted relative to the inner tub and is connected to a thermally conductive element that contacts a portion of the inner tub.
The inner tub is preferably of formed polypropylene but may also be formed of another temperature resistant polymer.
The present invention may also be characterized as a paraffin bath apparatus for melting paraffin that is provided with a temperature indicating element indicating the temperature of the paraffin melted in the apparatus. A housing having a base and an upper opening receives an inner tub that is generally cup-shaped and has a bottom wall and an open top. The inner tub is received within the upper opening of the housing with the bottom wall of the inner tub overlying the base. Paraffin is supplied to the inner tub for melting. A heating element is disposed between the inner tub and housing. The adjustable thermostatic sensor is disposed between the inner tub and the housing. The temperature indicating element is disposed in the inner tub and placed in contact with paraffin in the inner tub at a location that is not directly opposite a heating element. The temperature indicating element provides a visual indication that the paraffin in the inner tub is within a predetermined temperature range. The visual indication is visible through the paraffin after the paraffin is melted.
The temperature indicating element is preferably secured to a strainer that is disposed in the tub on the bottom wall. The temperature indicating element may alternatively be secured to the inside of the inner tub at a location that is not directly opposite a heating element. The temperature indicating element is a color changing strip that includes a chemical that changes colors to indicate that the paraffin is within the predetermined temperature range.
These and other aspects and objects of the present invention will be more clearly understood in view of the attached drawings and in light of the following detailed description of the invention.